Rail Balticu Pärnu raudteejaam Pärnu linna! Petitsioon 13.9.-15.10.2013
Üleskutse Rail Balticu Pärnu raudteejaam Pärnu linna! Allkirjasta petitsioon lehel http://petitsioon.ee/rail-balticu-parnu-raudteejaam-parnu-linna On kokku lepitud, et Rail Balticu trass läbib Pärnumaad ning rongid teevad peatuse Pärnus. Ometi on olemas ka teine trassivariant, mille kohaselt Rail Balticu Pärnu peatus rajatakse Sinti. Kutsun üles kõiki pärnakaid ja Pärnuga seotud inimesi väljendama selgelt oma soovi, et Rail Balticu Pärnu raudteejaam rajatakse Pärnu linna. Eesmärk on koguda 15. oktoobriks 2013 kell 23.59 vähemalt tuhat toetusallkirja ning anda petitsioon koos allkirjadega üle Rail Balticu planeerijatele. Neil, kellel isiklik ligipääs Internetile puudub, on võimalik petitsioon allkirjastada Pärnu Keskraamatukogus. Täpsemat infot Rail Balticu planeerimise kohta Pärnumaal leiab lehel http://parnu.maavalitsus.ee/et/uudised-ja-teated/-/asset_publisher/d0QX/content/id/6114204 Palun seda üleskutset levitada! Lugupidamisega, Andrus Kallastu andrus.kallastu@eesti.ee Petitsiooni edastamine Petitsiooni originaal saadeti 16.10.2013 00:33:33 +0300 EEST petitsiooni algataja Andrus Kallastu poolt digiallkirjastatuna e-kirjaga: * Pärnu Maavalitsuse planeeringute talitusele, kontaktisik Tiiu Pärn, tiiu.parn@mv.parnu.ee * Rail Balticu planeerijatele, INFO@RAILBALTIC.INFO Koopiad saadeti: * Majandus- ja kommunikatsiooniministeeriumile, e-post: info@mkm.ee * Pärnu Maavalitsusele, mv@mv.parnu.ee * Pärnu Linnavolikogule, volikogu@lv.parnu.ee * Pärnu Linnavalitsusele, linnavalitsus@lv.parnu.ee * Pärnu Linnavalitsuse planeerimisosakonnale, planeerimine@lv.parnu.ee * Pärnumaa Omavalitsuste Liidule, e-post: pol@pol.parnumaa.ee Petitsioonile lisati saatetekst: Tere, leiate e-kirja manusest petitsiooni, millega allakirjutanud soovivad Rail Balticu Pärnu raudteejaama rajamist Pärnu linna. Petitsiooni allkirjastamine toimus lehel https://petitsioon.ee/rail-balticu-parnu-raudteejaam-parnu-linna Kuna osad petitsioonile allkirja andnud isikutest on seda teinud varjatult, tuleb seda tõlgendada nii, et käesolevale kirjale lisatud petitsiooni originaal ei kuulu avaldamisele. Parimate soovidega, Andrus Kallastu petitsiooni algataja Vastused kirja kättesaamise kohta Kuupäev: Wed, 16 Oct 2013 00:32:21 +0300 EEST Kellelt: "info@railbaltic.info" Kellele: Andrus Kallastu Tere! Täname Teid Rail Balticu kavandamise protsessis osalemise eest. Teile vastatakse esimesel võimalusel. Ühtlasi anname teada, et avalikustamise käigus meile laekuvad kirjad, mis sisaldavad sisulisi ettepanekuid, koondatakse ja analüüsitakse terviklikult, kõiki kirju koos läbi vaadates. Nii saame läbi mõelda meile tehtavate ettepanekute omavahelised seosed ja jõuda parema tulemuseni. Kuna ettepanekuid laekub arvukalt ning lisandub jooksvalt, võtab kirjade analüüsimine aega. Sellest tulenevalt on enamikele sisulistele ettepanekutele võimalik vastata alles pärast avalikustamise perioodi lõppu, orienteeruvalt oktoobri lõpus või novembris. Ühtlasi palume lugeda käesolev vastuskiri haldusmenetluse seaduse §41 mõistes vastamiseks etteantud tähtaja pikendamise teateks Lugupidamisega, Rail Balticu meeskond Kuupäev: Tue, 15 Oct 2013 21:33:37 +0000 EEST Kellelt: Ära vasta - No Reply Eesti Kellele: Andrus Kallastu Teema: Automaatvastus VS: Rail Balticu Pärnu raudte ejaam Pärnu linna! Petitsioon Täname Teid saadetud e-kirja eest. Tegemist on automaatvastusega, mis kinnitab, et oleme kätte saanud Teie poolt saadetud e-kirja. Palume käesolevale kirjale mitte vastata. Pöördumisele, millele ootate vastust, vastame esimesel võimalusel, kuid mitte hiljem kui 30 kalendripäeva jooksul. Esitatud teabenõude täidame viie tööpäeva jooksul. Teabenõue on teabenõudja poolt avaliku teabe seaduses sätestatud korras teabevaldajale esitatud taotlus eelnevalt dokumenteeritud teabe saamiseks. Благодарим за письмо. Ответ будет Вам отправлени при первой возможности, но не позднее, чем в течение 30 календарных дней. Thank you for e-mail. Your message was successfully delivered to Pärnu City Government. In case your message needs a response we will respond you within 30 calendar days. Pärnu Linnavalitsus Suur-Sepa 16, 80098 Pärnu tel 4448200 faks 444 8221 e-post linnavalitsus@lv.parnu.ee www.parnu.ee Kuupäev: Tue, 15 Oct 2013 21:33:39 +0000 EEST Kellelt: mkm info Eesti Kellele: Andrus Kallastu Teema: Automaatvastus Tere Täname Teid pöördumast Majandus- ja Kommunikatsiooniministeeriumi poole. Vastame Teile esimesel võimalusel. Majandus- ja Kommunikatsiooniministeerium Hello, Thank You for contacting the Ministry of Economic Affairs and Communications. We will respond as soon as possible. Ministry of Economic Affairs and Communications Kuupäev: Wed, 16 Oct 2013 08:45:11 +0300 EEST Kellelt: Tiiu Pärn Eesti Kellele: Andrus Kallastu Teema: Re: Rail Balticu Pärnu raudteejaamPärnu linna! Petitsi oon Tere, sain kirja kätte. Tervitades, Tiiu Pärn Statistika Petitsiooni allkirjastamine toimus ajavahemikus 13.09.2013 00:00 kuni 15.10.2013 23:59. Petitsioonile andis allkirja 388 inimest (38,8% eesmärgist 1000): Sellest :naisi 219 (56,44%), mehi 169 (43,56%) :ID-kaardiga 131 (33,76%), E-postiga 257 (66,24%) :pärnakaid 289 (74,49%), Pärnu sõpru 99 (25,51%) Tühistada ei olnud vaja ühtegi allkirja. Täiendavat kontrolli vajas 6 allkirja. Kategooria:Rail Baltic Kategooria:Petitsioonid